


Carlos deserves a trophy.

by oscarwildeboytoy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, SO FRIGGIN CUTE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildeboytoy/pseuds/oscarwildeboytoy
Summary: Cecil conducts a small interview face to face with the new scientists in town and learns that Carlos has recieved far too little praise for his work. [Based on a prompt from @the-barista-district on tumblr "Why did Cecil make Carlos a trophy what if he had revealed he had never gotten one in an interview?"]





	Carlos deserves a trophy.

Carlos fiddled with the sleeves on his lab coat. Hed brushed his hair so many times this morning it was frizzy. He was shaking with nerves and he tapped his feet anxiously.

“Carlos, Hi!”

The scientist jerked his head up at the sound of the radio host's voice and then smiled trying not to look as awkward as he felt.

“Hello again Mr. Palmer.”

Cecil blushed and Carlos was still fascinated to find the man's cheeks turned a light lilac.

“Please call me Cecil.”

Carlos smiled more genuinely this time.

“Then hello Cecil.”

Cecil nearly tripped over his own feet in excitement than sat across from Carlos. The diner was almost empty though two people sat in a booth on the far right. Carlos had agreed to an interview with Cecil after he'd been to the station to see him. He still wasn't quite sure what his device had detected. Or why the man in front of him was so infatuated with him.

“So should we start?”

Carlos asked glancing tablet looking device Cecil has pulled from his bag.

“Yes, of course! If you don't mind I would like to record this.”

Carlos nodded waving a hand to attempt to look nonchalant.

“Yeah that's fine.”

Cecil beamed and pressed start on the device.

“So, Carlos,.. the scientist.”

Carlos chuckled at Cecil's stumbling attempt to introduce him and leaned forward slightly to make sure He was heard.

“Yes, Cecil the Radio host?”

Carlos blushes and looked down in an embarrassment. He’d meant it to sound cool and funny but it felt clumsy and and felt ridiculous. That is until Cecil started talking sounding even more elated.

“Oh Well,”

Carlos glanced up at the other man's face and was flattered and relieved to see an even deeper blush on his cheeks.

“You came to Night Vale because it's one of the most scientifically interesting places you've seen or so you have said, is that correct?”

Carlos nodded fervently, feeling more at ease discussing science than himself.

“It is by far the most scientifically interesting place I've ever studied in!”

Cecil noticed the radio host swallow audibly and then clear his throat and shuffle the tablet as one might move papers to change the subject.

“Well that's great.”

Cecil's voice registered at a higher octave and Carlos leaned forward his eyebrows knit with concern.

“Cecil are you ok?”

“Just fine!”

Cecil blurted out and then cleared his throat and chuckled nervously.

“Well, shall we move on?”

Carlos sat back confused but nodded.

“Sure.”

Cecil took a sip of the coffee that Carlos did not remember being there before than took a deep breath.

“So, you mentioned you attended a university?”

The scientist smiled somewhat nostalgically.

“Yes. I attended the university of ‘ What it is.’ It's got quite the science program.”

Cecil nodded seriously as uf this information was imperative.

“And they must have been quite impressed with you to send you to such a quote ‘scientifically interesting town’ un quote.”

Carlos frowned and once again glanced down fidgeting with his coat.

“Well, not really. They, kind of sent me here as a.. dismissal of sorts.”

Cecil's eyebrows shot up and when he spoke again his voice sounded near threatening.

“They did what?”

Carlos looked up surprised at the protectiveness in the other man's voice.

“Well I wasn't the most renowned scientist for sure. A lot of my research was purely theoretical and dead end. So.. they sent me into the field..”

Cecil frowned and looked Carlos on the eyes.

“What do you mean renowned?”

Carlos avoided the hosts gaze. And unlike Cecil his blush was due to shame.

“I didn't really bring a lot to the university. Other scientists had awards, and medals, and trophies, and ribbons… and me, I just was there.”

Cecil was silent for a long time and Carlos finally built the courage to look up at him. And he was taken aback by Cecil's expression. Genuine concern, caring, and a mix of indignation that reminded Carlos of the look on his father's face with the ‘best' team didn't win.

“Cecil?”

The host shut off the recorder.

“You don't have to do this Carlos.”

The scientists furrowed his brow.

“Do what?”

Cecil smiled softly and sat forward as if whispering a secret.

“You don't have to prove anything.”

Carlos breathed out. Shocked by what Cecil's had said as well as what a relief it was to hear it.

“Well, your town is so interesting… It deserves a top notch scientist-”

Cecil cut him off.

“And it got one.”

Carlos tried to find the words to argue but how could he when Cecil looked so sincere. He just nodded in a way that he hoped conveyed his thanks.

“I think it's absolutely a crime they didn't give a medal, or a trophy at least!”

Carlos laughed.

“Yeah a trophy would have been nice.”

Cecil grinned and looked out the window at the sound of a car engine. Carlos followed suit and saw Nilanjana jumping up and down and waving her Arms as she exited the car Mark was driving.

“I think science needs you.”

Carlos gave Cecil an apologetic look.

“Raincheck?”

Cecil nodded understandingly.

“You are a very important scientist after all.”

Carlos smiled genuinely and touched Cecil’s hand before dashing out the door giving a quick wave through the window as he hopped in the car. Cecil touched his hand and smiled. He was going to make that Carlos knew he was the best scientist.


End file.
